HOMELESS RESOURCE GUIDE 1
HOMELESS RESOURCE GUIDE 2009 A compilation initiated by The Homeless Coalition of Hillsborough County This guide is intended to help case managers and others assisting the homeless in Hillsborough County access the resources that are available to them. HOUSING Emergency Shelters Any facility, the primary purpose of which is to provide temporary or transitional shelter for the homeless in general or for specific populations of the Homeless 1.Christlike Ministries 3011 Orient Rd. Tampa, FL 33619-1911 Tel: (813) 623-1099 Fax: (813) 623-1039 Website: www.christlikeministry.net Information: Accepts Sex Offenders, but not able to accept Sexual Predators. Facility has 35 beds. Ministry provides a 1 year program; guests must pay $85 week when they begin working. 6:30pm curfew daily, sign in-out system is mandatory Population: Men, Ex-Offenders Eligibility: $300 entry fee, $85 per week once employment is obtained. 2.Hillsborough County Children’s Services Administrative Offices 3110 Clay Mangum Lane Tampa, FL 33618 Tel: (813) 264-3821 Fax: (813) 264-3874 Website: www.hillsboroughcounty.org/childrensservices/ Information: Provides several services for children. Initial Program is for 12 weeks can re-enroll after 30 days Website: www.hillsboroughcounty.org/childrensservices/ Population:Families with Children 7-17 Eligibility:Free to Hillsborough County Residents. 3.Homeless Helping Homeless, Inc. 801 E. St. Clair St. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 415-3586 Website: http://www.homelesshh.org Information: 3 free nights of shelter when beds available Population: Men and Women To apply for shelter, go on our website at homelesshh.org. At the top of the home page, please click on the tab "Need Shelter". Fill in the short application and send. Intake Specialist will get back by 5pm. We do intakes Monday - Friday, but not weekends or holidays. We do not take walk-ins. 4.Mission for Men (New Beginnings) 901 E.Seward St Tampa,Fl. 33604 Tel: (813) 863-3921 Website: www.nbftampa.org Information: There are 30 beds in this facility. We work with Temp services and private companies to assist our clients in finding meaningful employement. Christ centered homeless recovery program Population: Men Only Eligibility: $90 per week 5 New Beginnings of Tampa, Hope house for women 901 E. Seward St. Tampa, FL 33604 Tel: (813) 863-5640 or : (813) 347-1199 Website:www.nbtft.org Information: There are 10 beds in this facility, Population: Women Only Eligibility: $375 per month. same benefits as mens program. 6.Mary & Martha House Unpublished Address Tel:(813) 641-7027 Fax: (813) 641-3918 Website: www.maryandmarthahouse.com/ Information:Facility has 17 emergency beds and 14 transitional beds.Clients provide their own food. Population:Women or women and their children 7.Metropolitan Ministries 2301 N. Tampa St. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 209-1200 Fax: (813) 209-1002 Website: www.metromin.org Information: Facility can accommodate up to 41 families. Metro Ministries can give hotel vouchers for 3-5 days at no charge. Vouchers for up to 14 days will be available through 12/31/09. Special Assistance Programs are available.Assistance with Florida ID’s takes place every Tuesday. Population:Men,Women and families. 8.River of Grace 2801 N. Tampa St. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 274-3081 Website: www.riverofgraceministries.com Information: A valid ID is required. There are 43 beds at this location. Check-in is between 5:30-7:30 pm, and a hot meal if provided. Wake up is 3:30 am, and people are given a breakfast and bag lunch and must leave by 4:30 am. The ministry also offers a couple of counseling programs. Population:Male Eligibility:$10 per night 9.Red Shield Lodge/Emergency Shelter - Salvation Army 1514 N. Florida Ave. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 221-4440 Website:www.uss.salvationarmy.org/uss/www_uss.nsf Information: Facility has 104 male beds and 23 female beds. Check-in is at 4 p.m. daily. People can stay for up to 5 nights for free; after 5 nights, there is a charge of $10 per night. Homeless individuals can stay at the Lodge for a total of 45 days in a calendar year. The Red Shield Lodge provides each person with a bed, linens, a locker and three meals each day. Support and referral services are available to those who wish to use them. Homeless men and women committed to regaining their independence and living self-sufficiently can move from the emergency shelter into one of thier Transitional Living Programs. Population:Men and Women Eligibility:$10 per night 10.The Spring Tel: (813) 247-7233 Fax: (813) 247-2930 Website:www.thespring.org Information: 95 bed Emergency shelter and supportive services for individuals and families who are homeless as a result of domestic violence. Length of stay is limited to six weeks. Will accept men on a limited basis. Population:Women and children Safe Haven A residential program that serves hard-to-reach homeless persons who have severe mental illness, are on the streets and have been unable or unwilling to participate in supportive services. 1.Safe Place/Transitional Housing - Mental Health Care Inc‎‎ 2015 Central Ave. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 272-2168 Website:www.mhcinc.org Information/Eligibility: Men and Women over the age of 18 (no families). Services are available to those who are considered homeless by HUD standards. Applicants must have severe and persistent mental illness. Population: Men and Women (no Families) Transitional Housing One type of supportive housing used to facilitate the movement of homeless individuals and families to permanent housing; basically it is housing in which homeless persons live for up to 24 months and receive supportive service that enable them to live independently. The supportive service may be provided by the organization managing the housing or coordinated by them and provided by other public or private agencies. 1. ACTS/Agency for Community Treatment Services 4403 W DR Martin Luther King Jr Blvd. Tampa, FL 33614 Tel: (813) 879-1649 Fax: (813) 871-2313 Website: www.actsfl.org Information/Eligibility: 30 Transitional Units. Several services are provided; call for intake screening. Population: Men and Women Eligibility: By Referral 2. Alpha House of Tampa 201 S. Tampania Ave. Tampa, FL 33609 Tel: (813) 875-2024 Fax: (813) 876-0657 Website: www.alphahouseoftampa.org Information/Eligibility: This program provides continuing shelter and support for mothers who do not have a safe place to go upon completion of the maternity program. Three houses (housing up to 8 women and their babies at one time) and eight 2-bedroom apartments (housing 8-16 women and their children) provide an opportunity to receive services and support during the transition back into the community and self-sufficiency. In some cases, families live with us for up to two years. During this time, mothers continue to advance their education and truly prepare for promising lives.Potential clients will need to schedule an intake assessment to be evaluated for criteria and appropriateness to enter the program. A move in date will be established once a bed is available. Population: Women and Newborns Eligibility: Met Federal Guidelines 3. Amen Outreach Ministries P.O. Box 4472 Tampa, FL 33677 Eligibility: Referral Tel: (813) 935-7333 Fax: (813) 935-7344 Website: www.outreachministry.org Information/Eligibility: Referral based homeless recovery program for women and women with children. Facility has 6 Beds. First stay allows up to 30 days, with possible extension as determined on a case by case basis. Also offer other services such as tutoring, spiritual counseling, parenting classes, some case management, etc.. 4. Catholic Charities Mercy House 10049 N Florida Ave Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 375-3933 Fax: (813) 375-3937 Website: www.ccdosp.org Information/Eligibility: Must be HIV positive, and have proof of status (lab report). Women, or women with children, or families are accepted, if married. There are four apartments with beds at this facility and 12 room transitional housing. Residents will pay a fee, based on income. Catholic Charities offers a wide variety of services, call for more information. Population: Women and Children 5. The DACCO (Drug Abuse Comprehensive Coordinating Office, Inc.)‎‎ Administration Office 4422 E. Columbus Dr. Tampa, FL 33605 Tel: (813) 621-8781 x 226 or (813) 984-1818 Fax: (813) 630-0082 Website: www.dacco.org Information/Eligibility: Must be an adult and diagnosed as in need of substance abuse treatment. Apartment units are available to rent to adults who have successfully completed a treatment program. Duplex housing is also available to women undergoing treatment who have small children; children may live with mom in duplex. This supportive environment allows individuals the opportunity to reintegrate back into the community at large while providing recovery support services and a community network. Clients are subject to qualify for healthcare, bus passes, direct transportation, employment assistance, and other resources. Substance Abuse 1. Center for Manifestations 3713 30th St. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 241-6919 Fax: (813) 248-5535 Website: www.centerformanifestation.com Information/Eligibility: This is a faith-based ministry which offers several services to the homeless. Their transitional living facility has 3 bedroom/1 bathroom shared housing. This ministry tries to accommodate those who are currently living there by accepting incoming applicants based on the current housing situation (i.e. if there is a non-substance abuser, the other rooms will be held for other non-substance abusers). There is only one room that is potentially suited for a mother and child. The center also provides other services such as spiritual counseling, transportation, haircuts etc.. Call for information on other services. Population: Women and small child Eligibility: must be employed 2. Mary & Martha House Unpublished Address Tel: (813) 641-7027 Fax: (813) 541-1810 Website: www.maryandmarthahouse.com/ Information/Eligibility: Women and women and their children. Facility has 14 Transitional Beds. Population: Women and Children 3. Faith House (New Beginnings) 1604 Bouganvillea St. Tampa,FL. 33612 Tel: (813) 244-4355 Fax: (813) 558-9832 Website: www.nbftampa.org Information/Eligibility: Women 18 years and older. $250 entrance fee, $150 a week after that. Women must be employed or employable within 30 days, and have no history of extreme violence. There are a total of 9 beds at this location. Population: Women 4. Hope House- Men's Transitional Housing Program 1514 N. Florida Ave. Tampa, FL. 33602 Tel: (813) 226-0055. ext. 35 Website:www.uss.salvationarmy.org Information/Eligibility: Hope House is a two-year housing program with 43 units for homeless men who are working to transition into productive and self-sufficient members of society. The men living in Hope House are provided with access to the same programs and services offered to families living in Hospitality House. Each resident receives three meals a day, quality donated clothing, a semi-private room, weekly counseling, skills training and job placement assistance. Population: Men 5. The Spring of Tampa Bay, Inc. P.O. Box 4772 Tampa, FL 33677 Tel: (813) 210-0438 Fax: (813) 975-9247 Website: www.thespring.org Information/Eligibility: Individuals and families facing homelessness as a result of domestic violence. Clients can stay up to 24 months. The charge is 30% of income. Population: Women and children 11. Turning Hearts Ministries 3303 Paris St. West Tampa, FL 33614 Tel: (813) 877-7549 Fax: (813)908-1161 Website: www.turninghearts-ministries.org Information/Eligibility: Men only. Housing provided for men transitioning from homelessness to self sufficiency. Services teach men coping skills that will assist them in the process of total recovery spiritually, socially, emotionally and financially. Population: Men 6.Women's Resource Center of Tampa 217 Kingsway Rd Brandon, FL 33510 Tel: (813) 661-3696 ext 242 Website: www.wrctampa.org Information/Eligibility: Provide full case management for individuals or families who are eligible (call for eligibility information). No sexual offenders accepted. They also assist with acquiring resources and give referrals for emergency food, clothes, finances, employment, childcare, and legal services. Population: Women and families 7. Hospitality House- The Salvation Army‎‎ Tel: (813) 226-0055, ext. 297 Website: www.uss.salvationarmy.org Information/Eligibility: For up to two years, women and children (boys must be under 13) may live at the Hospitality House where they are provided with three meals a day, their own semi-private room, quality donated clothing for school and job interviews, weekly counseling, skills training, self-help programs, and job placement assistance. Complimentary daycare is provided for mothers with young children. Population: Women Eligibility: must have income 8. Mission for Men (New Beginnings) 1402 E. Chilkoot St. Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 244-4355 Fax: (813) 558-9832 Website: www.nbftampa.org Information: Men 18 years and older. $250 entrance fee, $150 a week after that. Men must be employed or employable within 30 days, and have no history of extreme violence. There are a total of 9 beds at this location. Population: Men 9. Aged out of Foster Care 1409 E. Seneca Ave. Tampa, FL. 33612 Tel: (813) 843-1390 Website:http://www.nbftampa.org/ Information: Facility has 11 beds. Applicants must be coming directly out of Foster Care. Population: Males 18-24 out of foster care Eligibility: Must be in School Permanent Supportive Housing Housing for formally homeless persons whose rent is subsidized through funding received from HUD. 1. Metropolitan Ministries- Uplift U Waters Avenue Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813)209-1053 Fax: (813) 209-1002 Website: www.metromin.org Information/Eligibility: Families must meet McKinney Vento definition of Homeless Must have an expected monthly income of at least two times rent for the 12-months comprising the lease term Income must be less than 50% of Area Median Income, (re-evaluated annually). The initiative is open to families who have graduated from the Ministries’ self-sufficiency program, Uplift U®, graduates of other transitional housing program for families, as well as any currently homeless family which can meet the income guidelines. All residents will be paired with family mentors to help families achieve full self-sufficiency. Population: Families Eligibility: Financial 2. Catholic Charities Tel: 727-893-1314 – X265 Fax: 727-893-1307 Website: www.ccdosp.com Information: Bethlehem Housing, Blessed Sacrament Manor, Casa Santa Cruz, Casa Miguel and Patrician Arms, HUD 202 Apartment Communities, provide housing for the very-low and extremely-low income Elderly. The HUD 202 Apartments are for those over the age of 62. They provide one-bedroom, unfurnished apartments with a large living room/dining area combination, full size kitchen that includes stove and refrigerator, bedroom and bath. Each apartment has a smoke detector, emergency pull cords in the bath and bedroom and grab bars in the bath/shower areas. 5% of the apartments are specially equipped for those needing the accessible features for mobility, sight or hearing impairments. Each apartment controls their own heat and air-conditioning unit for their personal comfort. Population: Over 62 years old 3.The DACCO (Drug Abuse Comprehensive Coordinating Office, Inc.) Administration 4422 E. Columbus Dr. Tampa, FL 33605 Tel: (813) 984-1818 Website: www.dacco.org Information: DACCO has a few different programs for people with substance abuse problems. Individuals can live in these units while they are enrolled in treatment programs. There are programs for men, women, women with children, and families. There are also several other services offered. Call for more information. 4. Mental Health Care, Inc. 5707 North 22nd St. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813)272-2244 Information: MHC has a few housing programs, depending on an individuals needs and eligibility. Call for more information. 5. Plant City Housing Authority 1306 Larrick Ln. Plant City, FL 22562 Tel: (813) 752-0569 Fax: (813) 754-2163 Information: PCHA has two permanent housing programs (Section 8 and Public Housing). Call for current information and eligibility. 6. Friendship Palms Permanent Supportive Housing Program 1304-1314 W. Waters Avenue Tampa, FL 33604 Tel: (813) 933-9020 Website: http://www.projectreturn.org/page/page/1190833.htm Information: Each resident holds a rental agreement for a private, secured bedroom and shares a bathroom, kitchen, and living area with a roommate. Residents take an active role in their apartment community. The Tenants' Council provides an opportunity for all residents to have a voice in the decision-making at the apartment complex. Residents participate in electing a representative to serve on the Project Return Board Program Committee. Services include Personal Service Planning, service coordination and planning with other community resources, home visits and care calls, medication supervision and symptom reduction, assistance with residency and money management issues, On-call crisis support, peer network and support, and Individualized services are developed as needed for each resident. 7. Tampa Housing Authority 1529 West Main Street Tampa, Florida 33607 Tel: (813)-253-0551 Website: http://www.thafl.com/ Information: The Housing Authority of Tampa owns and manages eighteen public housing developments throughout the City of Tampa, Florida. Of the eighteen developments, two are designated as elderly only and the remaining ones are designated as family developments. The Public Housing Program consists of more than 3,219 housing units providing affordable housing to more than 7,000 low-income families and citizens in Tampa, Florida. Downloadable applications can be found at the website. 8. Liberty Manor for Veterans, Inc. 10015 N 9th St Tampa, FL 33605 Tel: (813) 352-7856 Fax: (813) 269-1511 Website: www.libertymanor.net Information: Provides affordable, supported housing and to promote the development and social needs of the male homeless veteran population. Liberty Manor has established long-term objectives which are designed to attribute to self-sufficiency, by reintegrating veterans into meaningful employment opportunities and providing them with some of the basic, fundamental needs that are necessary to meet the objectives established. Location is convenient to the James Hailey VA Hospital. The Liberty Manor is open from 8am-6pm. The fee is $500, including utilities. There is no maximum length of stay. Population: Veterans 9. Homes for Homeless Children Inc. 8741 Ashworth Dr. Tampa, FL. 33647 Tel: 813-431-1888 Information: This organization assists with homeless prevention and rapid rehousing. It’s primary target is households with children (chronically homeless and families on at risk for homelessness). Call for more information. Affordable Housing Housing is considered affordable when a person/household spends 30 percent or less of their annual income on housing costs. For renters, this includes rent and utility cost; for homeowners it includes mortgage, interest, insurance and utilities. 1. Goodwill Industries-Suncoast, Inc 5002 South Bridge St. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 831-6988 Website: www.goodwill-suncoast.com Information/Eligibility: HUD-based apartments in Tampa for people with extremely low income that are on disability or seniors over the age of 62 also with extremely low income. There are income limits, and applicants are subject to criminal background screening. 2. Tampa Housing Authority 1529 West Main Street Tampa, Florida 33607 Tel: (813)-253-0551 Website: http://www.thafl.com/ Information: The Housing Authority of Tampa owns and manages eighteen public housing developments throughout the City of Tampa, Florida. Of the eighteen developments, two are designated as elderly only and the remaining ones are designated as family developments. The Public Housing Program consists of more than 3,219 housing units providing affordable housing to more than 7,000 low-income families and citizens in Tampa, Florida. Downloadable applications can be found at the website. 3. Florida Housing Search Tel: (877) 428-8844 Website: www.floridahousingsearch.org Information: A website directory of affordable housing options in Florida. Assisted living facilities are also listed. LEGAL SERVICES 1. Bay Area Legal Service: Riverbrook Professional Center 829 W. Dr. M.L.K. Blvd., Suite 200 Tampa, FL 33603 Tel: 813-232-1343 Website: www.bals.org Information/Eligibility: Call to make an appointment and client will be screened for eligibility at that time. In most cases, the client must meet financial eligibility guidelines 701 Tillman Place, Suite 300 Plant City, FL 33566 Tel: (813) 752-1335 Website: www.bals.org Information/Eligibility: Call to make an appointment and client will be screened for eligibility at that time. In most cases, the client must meet financial eligibility guidelines 18238 US 301 South P.O. Box 249 Tel: (813) 634-6044 Website: www.bals.org Information/Eligibility: Call to make an appointment and client will be screened for eligibility at that time. In most cases, the client must meet financial eligibility guidelines 2. Beth-El Farmworker Ministry, Inc 18240 US Highway 301 S Wimauma, FL 33598 Tel: (813) 633-1548 Website: www.beth-el.info Information/Eligibility: Two lawyers and support staff provide pro bono help with civil issues including domestic violence, employer issues, landlord problems, and contract review and offer guidance to community organizations. 3. Hillsborough County Public Defender 700 E. Twiggs St., 5th Floor Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 272-5980 Website: http://www.pd13.state.fl.us/ Information/Eligibility: The Public Defender represents citizens for a fee that cannot afford a private attorney. 4. Catania & Catania, P.A. Bank of America Plaza, Suite 2400 101 East Kennedy Boulevard Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 222-8545 Law firm providing a wide range of legal services, including helping those with limited budgets. Website: http://www.cataniaandcatania.com/ 5. Williams Law, P.A. 1715 W Cleveland Street Tampa, FL 33606 Tel: (813) 288-4999 Website: https://www.williamspa.com/ Information/Eligibility: The Williams Law, P.A. is a local Tampa law firm representing victims of personal injury and insurance-related issues. You will never have to pay our firm any upfront money or out of pocket costs in order to represent you; we work on a contingency fee basis. We want to be your stronghold during the most difficult time of your life. 6. MattLaw 304 S Plant Ave Tampa, FL 33606 Tel: (813) 222-2222 Website: https://MattLaw.com MattLaw is a personal injury law firm near downtown Tampa that helps protect victims who have been injured by the negligence of another. There is no cost for representation by MattLaw unless we are able to make a financial recovery for you. This means if no recovery is made, you do not owe us a penny. We are here to protect your rights and get you the help you need. LAW ENFORCEMENT AND MEDICAL SERVICES 1. Ambulance, Police, Fire/Rescue Tel: 911 2. Non-Emergency Dispatch 411 N. Franklin Street Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 231-6130 Website: http://www.tampagov.net/ 3. Memorial Hospital 2901 Swann Ave. Tampa, FL 33609-4057 Tel: (813) 873-6400 Fax: (813) 873-6494 Website: http://www.memorialhospitaltampa.com/ 4. St. Joseph’s Hospital 3001 Dr Martin Luther King Blvd. Tampa, FL Tel: (813) 870-4000 Website: http://www.sjbhealth.org/ 5. Tampa General Hospital 1 Tampa General Circle Tampa, FL 33613 Tel: (813) 844-7100 Website: http://www.tgh.org/ 6. Florida KidCare Tel: (888) 540-5437 Website: http://www.floridakidcare.org/ Information/Eligibility: To qualify for premium assistance, a child must: • Be under age 19 • Be uninsured • Meet income eligibility requirements • Be a U.S. citizen or qualified non-citizen • Not be eligible for Medicaid • Not be the dependent of a state employee eligible for health insurance • Not be in a public institution There is no charge for Medicaid for children (KidCare Medicaid). For other Florida KidCare programs, monthly premiums depend on your household’s size and income. Most families pay $15 or $20 a month. If you need to pay more, Florida KidCare will let you know. You may have to pay small charges or co-payments for some services. 7. Hillsborough County HealthCare Tel: (813) 272-5555 Website: http://www.hillsboroughcounty.org/hss/hhcprogram/program.cfm Information/Eligibility: To enroll, applicants must go to an enrollment site (as listed on the webpage) to meet with a case manager. When applicants go to the enrollment site to file an application, they will need to bring the following information with them: • Proof of monthly income, such as a pay stub or letter from Social Security or the Veteran’s Administration, for every member of your household. • A Social Security card for every member of your household. • Two residency documents proving that you live in Hillsborough County. • Proof of assets, such as a bank or credit union statement. • Any insurance policies you have with loan value. • Documentation of U.S. citizenship or proof of legal resident status in the U.S. 8. Lifecare of Brandon 122 N Moon Ave Brandon, FL 33510 Tel: (813) 654-0491 Website: http://www.lifecareofbrandon.com/ Information/Eligibility: Lifecare helps women who are faced with an unplanned pregnancy and educates them on the options available to them, as well as offering other services pertaining to pregnancy. They also offer education and information for men. 9. Medicaid Tel: (866) 762-2237 Website: http://www.myflorida.com/accessflorida/ Information/Eligibility: Detailed information on Medicaid can be found at the AccessFlorida website 10. Suncoast Health Centers 2814 14th Ave. SE Ruskin, FL 33570 Tel: (813) 349-7800 Website: http://www.suncoast-chc.org/ 508 N. Maryland Ave. Plant City, Florida 33566 Tel: (813) 349-7600 Website: http://www.suncoast-chc.org/ 13110 Elk Mountain Drive Riverview, Florida 33569 Tel: (813) 349-7567 Website: http://www.suncoast-chc.org/ 11. Plant City Health Center 302 N. Michigan Ave. Plant City, FL 33563 Tel: (813) 307-8057 12. Downtown Health Center 1105 E. Kennedy Blvd. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 307-8000 Website: http://www.hillscountyhealth.org/locations/hchd_main.htm 13. Family Medical Center, Genesis Clinic 5802 N. 30th St. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 236-5200‎ 14. Francis House 4703 N. Florida Ave Tampa, FL 33603 Tel: (813) 307-3066 Website: http://www.francishouse.org/ Information/Eligibility: Francis House is a non-profit, day respite center designed to respond with compassion and justice to the spiritual, emotional, educational, and physical well-being of individuals and families infected, affected and at risk for HIV/AIDS. All services offered are free of charge. HIV testing is available by appointment only. Case management offered, as well as group therapy sessions and education classes about HIV. 15. H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center 12902 Magnolia Drive (USF) Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (888) 663-3488 Website: http://www.moffitt.org/ 16. Judeo-Christian Health Center 4118 N. Mac Dill Ave. Tampa, FL 33607 Tel: (813) 870-0395 x 22 Fax: (813) 879-3149 Website: http://www.judeochristianhealthclinic.org/ Information/Eligibility: Provide health care for residents of Hillsborough County with limited income who do not qualify for other health care coverage including Hillsborough HealthCare Program, Medicare and Medicaid, and cannot afford to purchase health care coverage privately. Clients must have income that falls between 100% and 250% of the Federal Poverty Level. Residents of Hillsborough County can come to the Clinic Monday-Friday from 9 a.m. – 11 a.m. to qualify on a first come, first served basis. Please bring the following documentation: • Proof of monthly income, such as a pay stub or letter from Social Security or the Veteran’s Administration, for every member of your household. The following items are acceptable forms of income: wages, tips, money earned through self-employment less business costs, and other types of income such as Social Security/Railroad Retirement and/or Disability, VA income, pensions, Civil Service, unemployment, child support, alimony, dividends, interest income, stipends, money from another person, annuity income, rental income, workers' compensation, estate/trust income, public assistance, and grants, scholarships, and student loans less tuition, books, fees, and other school-related costs. Income from odd jobs, day labor, temp pools, babysitting, house cleaning, flea market sales, lawn mowing etc. is also counted. • Identification in the form of driver’s license, residency card, passport, etc. • Verification of residence in Hillsborough County. 17. Lee Davis Health Center 3402 N 22nd St. Tampa, FL 33605 Tel: (813) 272-6240 Fax: (813) 247-5591 Website: http://www.fachc.org/Tampa_Community_Health_Center.htm 18. North Hillsborough Health Center 9827 N. Sheldon Rd. Tampa, FL 33635 Tel: (813) 307-8053 Website: http://www.hillscountyhealth.org/locations/nhillsborough_main.htm Information/Eligibility: This center provides child health, family planning, immunizations, maternity services, and WIC. Call for more information. 19. Peter Davis Health Clinic‎‎ 1401 E. 22nd Ave. Tampa, FL 33605 Tel: (813) 248-6263 20. Sulfur Springs Health Clinic 8605 N. Mitchell Ave Tampa, FL 33604 Tel: (813) 307-8054 Website: http://www.hillscountyhealth.org/locations/ssprings_main.htm Information/Eligibility: This clinic offers child health, children immunizations, family planning, maternity services, and WIC assistance. 21. Sulfur Springs Tuberculosis Center 8515 N. Mitchell Ave. Tampa, FL 33604 Tel: (813) 307-8047 Website: http://www.hillscountyhealth.org/locations/tb_clinic.htm Information/Eligibility: This clinic offers specialty services to people with Tuberculosis. 22. Tampa Family Health Center Tel: (813) 866-0930 Website: http://www.tampachc.com/tampachc.htm Information/Eligibility: There are several clinic locations in Tampa that offer a variety of services. 23. THAP 5508 N 50th St., Suite 1A Tampa, FL 33610-4804 Tel: (813) 626-492 Fax: (813) 626-9695 Information/Eligibility: THAP provides case management, education, prevention, and intervention to those who are infected with HIV/AIDS, Hepatitis C. EMPLOYMENT 1. Job Helpline Tel: (813) 272-697 Website: http://www.hccsb.org/ Information: Online website lists current openings. 2. The Centre for Women 305 S Hyde Park Ave Tampa, FL 33606 Tel: (813) 251-8437 Fax: (813) 251-1288 Website: http://www.centreforwomen.org/ Services: • Employment Counseling • Job Referral & Placement • Resume Assistance & Interviewing Techniques • Personal & Professional Development Workshops Information/Eligibility: There are two programs available; one program only assists women 18 years and older who have never been married; the other assists women and men 35 years and older who are divorced, separated, widowed, or caring for a disabled family member. Call for more information. Winters & Yonker - Florida Personal Injury & Car Accident Lawyers Website: ☀https://www.wintersandyonker.com/ 3. WorkForce Tampa 9215 N. Florida Ave. Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 930-7400 Website: http://www.workforcetampa.com/ Information/Eligibility: Adults 18 and older are eligible for career preparation and referral services. 4. Workforce Brandon 9350 Bay Plaza Blvd., Suite 121 Tampa, FL 33619 Tel: (813) 930-7832 Website: http://www.workforcetampa.com/ Information/Eligibility: Career preparation and referrals. Anyone 18 and older is eligible for these services. Applicants can post a resume and search for jobs on the website, and must visit the website and fill out information prior to speaking to an employment councilor. 6. Workforce Plant City HCC Campus 2001 E. Cherry St. Plant City, FL 33563 Tel: (813) 930-7880 Website: http://www.workforcetampa.com/ Services: Career preparation and referrals Information/Eligibility: Adults 18 and older are eligible for career preparation and referral services. Mental health services Services provided to members of the homeless community who have medically diagnosed mental illnesses. 1. Mental Health Care Inc 5707 North 22nd St. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 272-2244 Information: Provides comprehensive mental health services. Call for more information. 2.' Northside Mental Health Center' 12512 Bruce B. Downs Blvd. Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 977-8700 Website: http://www.northsidemhc.org/ Information: Short term residential services, case management, counseling, crisis stabilization, and other services. Call for more information. SPECIAL SERVICES Veteran services Services provided specifically for veterans who have served in the United States military. 1. ATHENA Program- Tampa Crossroads Inc.‎ 5120 N. Nebraska Ave Tampa, FL 33603 Tel: (813) 228-9226 Fax: (813) 228-7469 Website:http://www.tampacrossroads.com/default.asp?url=programs/athena.htm Information/Eligibility: Located in Ybor City. Athena program houses female veterans who are homeless as a result of substance abuse and mental illness, PTSD, sexual abuse and trauma, physical disability, domestic violence, or due to a lack of transferable employment skills after discharge from the armed forces. The ATHENA Program is the only transitional housing program within the State of Florida specifically designed to address the unique needs of homeless female veterans. The ATHENA participants are provided safe housing for up to 24 months. During this time, these female veterans will participate in individual and group counseling weekly and learn the life skills they will need to support permanent, independent living and leave the life of homelessness behind them forever. Additional groups offered at the ATHENA Program include marriage and family counseling, relationship groups, meditation groups, exercise activities, nutrition classes, parenting classes, budgeting classes, cooking classes, and appreciation of the arts classes. 2. Hillsborough County Homeless Veterans: 10770 North 46th Street, Suite A-400 Tampa, Florida 33617 Tel: (813) 979-3559 or (813) 979-3556 Website: http://www1.va.gov/homeless/ Information/Eligibility: This program serves homeless veterans, or veterans who are at high risk of being homeless. Information, evaluations, crisis intervention, referrals for VAH Treatment, VA Benefits, community resources and supported services by HCHV Counselors to help veterans access housing and maintain stability, increasing quality of life and independent living. Eligibility: • Veterans with an Honorable or General Discharge • Veterans with a service period after September 1980 must have served at least two years of honorable service. • Veterans who meet definition of homeless. • Veterans with psychiatric, drug, or alcohol abuse or physical problems. • Veterans motivated to receive treatment and supported services. 3.Volunteers of America 1205 E. 8th Ave. Tampa, FL 33605 Tel: (813) 282-1525 Fax: (813) 281 2306 Website: http://www.voa-fla.org/ Information/Eligibility: Offer a 2 year program to veterans who are substance abusers or have a mental illness. They must be receiving services from the VA. If they are working, the must pay 30% income for rent. Hispanic and migrant services Services provided specifically for the Hispanic and migrant population. 1. Beth-El Farmworker Ministry, Inc 18240 US Highway 301 S Wimauma, FL 33598 Tel: (813) 633-1548 Website: http://www.beth-el.info/ Eligibility/Information: Call agency for specific information 2. Hispanic Services Council, Inc. 1502 W. Busch Blvd., Suite J Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 936-7700 Fax: (813) 936-7709 Website:http://www.hispanicservicescouncil.org/ Information/Eligibility: Offer a variety of family and education services to the Hispanic population 606 S. Collins St., Suite 1 Plant City, FL 33566 Tel: (813) 659-8566 Fax: (813) 659-1177 Website: http://www.hispanicservicescouncil.org/ Information/Eligibility: Offer a variety of family and education services to the Hispanic population 400 Frandorson Circle, Suite 103 Apollo Beach, FL 33572 Tel: (813) 641-3565 Fax: (813) 641-3560 Website: http://www.hispanicservicescouncil.org/ Information/Eligibility: Offer a variety of family and education services to the Hispanic population OTHER 1. Florida Department of Children and Families Tel: There are several phone numbers associated with each service. See their website for relative numbers. Website: http://www.state.fl.us/cf_web/ Information/Eligibility: DCF offers a wide variety of services for those who are eligible including Food Stamp assistance, temporary cash assistance, Medicaid, Refugee Services Program, etc.. 2. Crisis Center of Tampa Bay Tel: 2-1-1 Website: http://www.crisiscenter.com/ Information: 2-1-1 gives information and referrals on local services. Domestic Violence Services provided specifically for victims of domestic violence 1. Family Justice Center 9309 N. Florida Ave., Suite 109 Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 935-2015 Website: http://www.fjchc.org/ Information/Eligibility: The Family Justice Center is a ‘one-stop-shop’ for victims of domestic violence. They offer a variety of services from risk assessment to assistance in getting services from various agencies. Appointments accepted but not necessary. Open to anyone experiencing domestic violence. 2. Victim Assistance Program 700 E Twiggs St Rm 711 Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 272-6472 Fax: (813) 274-1415 Information: Anyone who is the victim of a crime is eligible for assistance. Food Hot Meals 1. 1st Baptist Church of College Hill 3838 N. 29th St. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 248-6600 Information: Hot meal served Monday through Friday 12-1pm. 2. Amazing Love Ministries: 500 W. Platt St. Tampa, FL 33606 Tel: (813)969-0395 Information: Hot meal served on Mondays at 7pm. 3. Center for Manifestation: 3102 E Lake Ave. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 248-5535 Information: Hot meal served Saturdays from 3-4 p.m. 4. Christlike Ministries 3011 Orient Rd. Tampa, FL 33619-1911 Tel: (813) 623-1099 Fax: (813) 623-1039 Information: Hot meal served Monday through Friday at 7 a.m., noon, and 5 p.m. 5. Faith Café 3702 W. Kennedy Blvd. Tampa, FL 33609 Tel: (813) 348-0497 Information: Hot meal served Monday through Saturday 11:-30-12:30. 6. Faith Community Church 6522 N 43rd St. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 899-2845 Information: Hot meal serves Sunday 1-2. 7. General Assembly Church; 2123 W. Moses White Blvd. Tampa, FL 33607 Tel: (813) 254-5085 Information: Hot meal served Sundays from 12-1. 8. Highland Chuch of Christ 2800 N. Highland Ave Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 223-3170 Information: Hot meals served Wednesdays and Thursdays from 5-6. 9. Hyde Park United Methodist 500 W. Platt St. Tampa, FL 33606 Tel: (813) 253-5288 Information: Hot meals served Sundays 8:30am until food runs out; clean up begins approx. 9:15am. 10. Mt. Olive Baptist Church 604 W Ball St. Plant City, FL 33563-5306 Tel: (813) 754-3834 Information: Hot meals served Tuesday and Thursday 12:30-1:30. 11. St. Andrew’s Episcopal Church 509 E Twiggs St. Tampa, FL 33602-3934 Tel: (508) 221-2035 Information: Hot meals served Monday through Friday at 11:30 a.m. 12. Trinity Café: 1603 N. Florida Ave. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 865-4820 Information/Eligibility: Hot meals served Monday through Friday from 11:30-12, arrive early for a ticket. 13. I am Hope Café 11619 E. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd. Seffner, FL 33584 Tel: (813) 689-1423 Fax: (813) 661-7712 Information: Breakfast served Saturday 9-10:30, and dinner served 6—7:30pm. 14. Portamento of Hope Cafe 107 Mason St. Brandon, FL 33511 Tel: 813-493-9644 Information: Breakfast is served 8:30-11am on Saturdays. Food Pantry Food Pantry eligibility and qualifications may vary depending on donations and other factors. For current and up to date information, please call the individual organizations. 1. Beth-El Farmworker Ministry, Inc. 18240 US Highway 301 S Wimauma, FL 33598 Tel: (813) 633-1548 Website: http://www.beth-el.info/ 2. St. Vincent’s 12310 Nebraska Ave. Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 977-7057 Website: http://www.svdptampa.org/ Information/Eligibility: Open Monday, Wednesday and Friday 8-10 a.m. 3. Forest Hills Presbyterian Church 709 W Linebaugh Ave. Tampa FL, 33612 Tel: (813) 932-6149 Website: http://www.foresthillspres.org/ Information/Eligibility: Anyone who needs food is eligible for a food basket once a month. Open Monday through Friday 9am-3pm. 4. Salvation Army 1603 N. Florida Ave. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 226-0055 Information/Eligibility: Open from 9:00 AM- 3:00 PM Monday thru Friday. Must provide the following; Proof of income, Picture I.D. for all Adults, Social Security cards for everyone in the household, Proof of residence: Lease, Utility bill or Rent receipt. 5. New Beginnings Tuesday 9-11 Tel: (813) 935-4673 Website: http://www.nbftampa.org/ Information: 6. Faith Baptist Church Food Bank 1109 E Osborne Ave Tampa, FL 33603-4025 Tel: (813) 234-3321 7. Islamic Society of Tampa Bay 326 E Sligh Ave. Tampa, FL 33610 Tel: (813) 628-0007 Information: Open Saturdays from 2:30-4:30pm. 8. Riverview United Methodist Church Tel: (813) 677-5995 9. Angelfoods Ministries Tel: (877) 366-3646 Website: http://www.angelfoodministries.com/ Information: Discounted food boxes can be ordered for $30 online or over the phone and picked up once a month at local distributors. There are no eligibility restrictions. Public transportation 1. HART 4305 E 21st Ave Tampa, FL 33605-2300 Tel:(813) 254-4278 Website: http://www.hartline.org/ 2. Greyhound 610 Polk St. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: 813-229-2174 Website: http://www.greyhound.com/home/ 3. Raj 1631 Gypsy Place Ct Tel: (408) 243-2002 Website: http://www.rajlimo.com 4. Sunshine Line 601 E Kennedy Blvd Tampa, FL 33602-4156 Tel: (813) 272-7272 Thrift Stores 1. Beth-El Farmworker Ministry, Inc. 18240 US Highway 301 S Wimauma, FL 33598 Tel: (813) 633-1548 Website: http://www.beth-el.info/ Information/Eligibility: Store open Tuesdays and Thursdays 2. St. Vincent’s Thrift Store 12310 Nebraska Ave. Tampa, FL 33612 Tel: (813) 977-7057 Information: Store is open Saturday from 10 a.m. to 6 p.m. 1311 3rd Street Ruskin, FL 33570 Tel: (813) 645-5255 Information: Open Monday through Friday 9-5. 3. Mary and Martha House 1009 1st St. S.W. Ruskin, FL. 33570 Tel: (813) 645-0383 Website: http://www.maryandmarthhouse.org/ Information/Eligibility: Thrift Store Hours are Wednesday, Thursday and Friday 8-3, and Saturday from 8-12. 4. The Spring of Tampa Bay, Inc. 209 N Willow Ave Tampa, FL 33606-1333 Tel: (813) 258-1185 Information: Open Mon-Sat 9:30 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. 1417 S. Collins Plant City, FL 33563 Tel: (813) 754-1260 Information: Open Tue-Sat 10:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. 5. Portamento of Hope Cafe 107 Mason St. Brandon, FL 33511 Tel: 813-493-9644 Information: Open Saturday mornings 8:30-11am. Financial services Agencies may be able to provide financial assistance for qualified applicants. 1. Beth-El Farmworker Ministry, Inc 18240 US Highway 301 S Wimauma, FL 33598 Tel: (813) 633-1548 Website: http://www.beth-el.info/ Information/Eligibility: Single parent families qualify. Obtaining Identification 1. Department of Motor Vehicles There are several locations and phone numbers throughout Hillsborough. Call or consult the for website for specific locations. Website: http://www.flhsmv.gov/offices/hillsborough.html Information: The DMV provides state identification cards for eligible citizens with the proper documentation. Fees and eligibility are also found on the website. 2. Metropolitan Ministries 2002 N. Florida Ave. Tampa, FL 33602 Tel: (813) 209-1003 Website: http://www.metromin.org/ Information: ID assistance service is provided for individuals who do not have a Florida ID. This service is only provided on Tuesday mornings for a maximum of the first seven (7) applicants. The time required to obtain the ID varies depending on what documentation the individual has. If a birth certificate needs to be applied for then the process is dependant on availability of funds and the requirements of the state that needs to issue the certificate. National Hotlines 1. Domestic Abuse: 1-800-799-7233 2. HIV/AIDS: 1-800-FLA-AIDS 3. Gambling Problem: 1-800-522-4700 4. Pregnancy Counseling: 1-800-848-5683 5. Rape: 1-800-656-4673 6. Runaway Teens: 1-800-786-2929 7. Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-2433 Section 1.01 8. USDA National Hunger Hotline: 1-866-3-HUNGRY 9. Migrant National Assistance: 1-800-234-8848 10. Alcoholics Anonymous: 1-813-933-9123; http://www.aatampa-area.org/ 11. Narcotics Anonymous: 813-879-4357; http://www.tampa-na.org/ 12. National Cocaine Hotline: 1-800-242-2463 Edited By: Theresa Bernier 8/27/2009 Category:Housing